Talk:Characters in Habitica
Cleanup 23 January 2015 I have removed all outdated material from this Talk page. It can still be seen in this history version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Characters_in_Habitica?oldid=46063 LadyAlys (talk) 05:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Habiteer Cameos Section Should we update this section? --Rogie99 (talk) 02:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : That would be good! But remember the note about it being opt-in only, so someone would have to contact the relevant users and ask if they want to be added. --Purplatypus (talk) 19:04, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Lemoness says that opt-in is no longer needed. It was required in the past when this section had significantly different information. You can add any player at any time without permission (just players mentioned in quests, obviously). ::She has requested that we include the reason they are in the quest when we know it (Bailey messages / Art Credits page might help). It is okay to leave that column blank for now but we should make an effort to fill it in reasonably soon. ::LadyAlys (talk) 21:07, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh, are moderator inluded? :: So far, I found this, Just in case :)Rogie99 (talk) 10:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Could someone help me find more people :)--Rogie99 (talk) 01:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Below are the cameos of people in quests and such, I think possibly you shouldn't have the title as 'Contributed' but rather as 'Appeared in' or 'Seen in' or similar as occasionally other people who helpped aren't mentioned, for example I did all the art for the Parrot Quests, but it was someone who is a better storyteller than me that actually wrote the quest text, however they were not mentioned in the Quest text anywhere. So yeah probably better not to imply that the people mentioned were the only people that contributed. And I've included the Mods and Staff because they are real people that really appear so I think its only right that they get mentiond :D (This is by no means and exhaustive list by the way!) :Lemoness specified that the "Real-world contribution" column should be included. That table isn't meant to be a list of all the people who contributed to the quests (we can add that information somewhere else if desired); it's merely a list of people who appeared in quests and the reason why they appeared. LadyAlys (talk) 23:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah cool, sorry I didn't fully read the part you wrote on the 20th, I was looking at the two colum table above. The four column table currently on the page looks great though. UncommonCriminal (talk) 23:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Inventrix Recidivate the Necromancer The Hedgebeast The Spirit of Spring Baconsaur Recidivate Transformed The Firey Gryphon The Dinosaur Unearthed The Dread Drag’on The Abominable Stressbeast Baliey's announcement of Vice Daniel the Bard Baliey's announcement of Vice Pfeffernusse Gold Knight Escape the Cave Creature Jon Arinbjorn The Iron Knight Pandah The Rat King Rooster Rampage Urse The Call of Octothulu King of the Dinosaurs Kiwibot The Dilatory Derby The Abominable Stressbeast UncommonCriminal Help! Harpy Extrajordinary Rooster Rampage EmeraldOx Rooster Rampage Arcosine The Ice Arachnid The Basi-List Twitching The Night Owl Breadstrings The Fowl Frost Melynnrose The Fowl Frost Painter de Cluster The Fowl Frost Escape the Cave Creature Rattify The Fowl Frost intune Escape the Cave Creature Draayder The Killer Bunny Gully The Killer Bunny Leephon The Jelly Regent starsystemic The Jelly Regent Overomega The Jelly Regent LordDarkly The Jelly Regent Shaner The Jelly Regent Lemoness The Dread Drag’on (And Bailey's announcement of the myseterious earthquakes beforehand) The Abominable Stressbeast Ottl The Dread Drag’on SaberCat The Abominable Stressbeast Megan The Egg Hunt aurakami Mentioned in ‘The Moonstone Chain’, but I can’t find them in the Hall on Habit, so I imagine that the contibuted to helping to write the quest rather than the art, as I know that sometimes the storytellers fall behind a bit on their contributions being updated UncommonCriminal (talk) 13:15, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Add to Credits category? Since the Habiteer Cameos section includes the contribution that motivated the cameo, should we include this page in Category:Credits? JosephK9 (talk) 17:58, January 15, 2018 (UTC) I think it is not needed as the users mention as characters are used for inspiration due to their hard work which is credited elsewhere. (They are really responsible for the work, just the inspiration for the work.). CTheDragons (talk) 11:12, January 16, 2018 (UTC)